


Camelot's Witch Trial

by Anonymous



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Bondage, Corporal Punishment, F/M, Figging, Forced Orgasm, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Restraints, Spanking, Torture, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Merlin/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40
Collections: anonymous





	1. Pleasure before the Storm

Morgana woke in darkness. She was chained to a triangular wooden horse in the middle of the dungeon and she would be moved to the plaza for a witch trial soon.

She had foreseen the prosecution since the day she discovered her magic. So, she seeked for Merlin’s help but the servant boy and Gaius basically did nothing except telling her to suppress her gift. She thought of telling Arthur, but she didn’t want to involve her near-sibling into her troubles. After all, Arthur was the crown prince of Camelot. She tried to kill Uther as well, but given up because she simply couldn’t kill the King. She had seen Uther’s cruelty and hatred towards sorcery. He might love Morgana as her ward, but he wouldn’t accept her magical abilities.

She didn’t regretted keeping her secret from Arthur or sparing Uther’s life, but she blamed Merlin, whom she used to trust most. He betrayed her by helping Uther to hunt her down, claiming that it was his fate as well as her fate.

‘What’re you doing here, Merlin?’ she scoffed when she heard the servant’s footsteps. Merlin was so naive to think that Uther would spare her and forgive her for being magical at first, but chances were that Uther’s fear towards magic outweighed his love towards her ward. ‘Are you going to laugh at how helpless I am?’

With heavy metal chains tying up her limbs, Morgana’s bare skin was making direct contact to the damp, rough surface of the wooden horse. The guards had removed her gowns and left her in an awkward position since she had been escorted to the dungeon. Her elbows and knees were bent while her wrists and ankles were cuffed in the manacles located on the side of the horse. She was nude, helplessly sprawled open and she could feel her ass peek out and her private parts on display, given that the humid, cool air in the room was constantly kissing her vulva. As the King’s ward, she had never been so humiliated in her whole life.

‘No,’ Merlin looked into her eyes. ‘I’m going to help you.’

Turquoise met emerald. There was a moment that Morgana wanted to believe the sincerity behind the servant's words.

‘As if it’s true,’ she sneered, wanting to shoot Merlin with a scornful glare but the boy had already moved to the back of the horse. At this angle, the servant could see the cleft in between the two ample cheeks, as well as the quivering orifices there.

Realizing Merlin could see all of her womanhood in this position, Morgana blushed fiercely, as if she could feel the burn from Merlin’s glare. She clenched up her buttocks, trying to hide as much as possible, but the chains were too tight. Her sphincters were the only successful parts that she tensed up.

‘You’re gorgeous, Morgana,’ Merlin couldn’t help but stared at the wondrous sight. He had noticed the beauty of his lady long ago, but he was never given the chance to appreciate the whole of his lady at such proximity. He felt a primitive urge to touch the porcelain skin there, and he did as his thought. After all, the delicate part would be the centre of his attention sooner or later.

Suddenly, Morgana felt a cool hand tucked in between her legs and roamed over her sensitive, warm flesh, which had never touched by anyone except herself. Merlin trailed his finger along the entire cleft, from the sensitive nerve bundle on her clit to the puckered hole on her ass. Morgana squirmed and cried, trying to escape from the offending hand. ‘What’re you doing?’

‘Silent, the guards will hear us if you’re so loud,’ Merlin delivered a hard spank to Morgana’s right cheek as a warning. She was not even spanked when she was little. Pain and shock paralyzed the sorceress, she stopped jerking against her restraints and swallowed her sobs in the fear of the more insulting treatment. 

‘Good girl,’ Merlin patted her thigh and asked her to relax. She had never been called ‘good girl’ after Glorious passed. Uther saw her as the rebellious daughter of his friend. Arthur viewed her as the arrogant, domineer sister and all other people in the castle regarded her as the elegant, untouchable lady of Camelot.

She felt the slim digit started to explore her taboo places. Merlin’s fingers slid along her cunt. He rested on her perineum for some moment, waiting for the sorceress to adapt to the stimulation, and then slide along the brunette’s cunt.

He pried open his lady’s labia and let the pinkish, heated flesh touched the cool air in the dungeon. Morgana shivered and whimpered at the weird but arousing sensation. She had never been that sensitive before and a knot started to form in her lower body. ‘Merlin…’

‘Shhh,’ the servant boy tugged open the hook and revealed her clitoris, drawing circle around the sensitive pearl.

Morgana’s hips buckled at the touch and groaned loudly. ‘Don’t touch there.’ Tears started making their way down the girl’s chin due to the excessive stimulation.

As per his lady’s request, Merlin retreated from the engorged clit and resumed massaging the inner side of Morgana’s labia. He nudged the silky flesh with some force and used his nails to scratch the spongy meat in between the nether lips, resulting in a breathy moan.

Morgana muscles tightened involuntarily, hoping to stop the movement of the servant's hand. Her cunt clenched and unclenched around nothing. Wetness dripped down her vulva despite the lack of direct stimulation to her clit and vagina.

Merlin used a hand to spread open her butt cheeks and used another hand to assaulted her cunt, but he paid no attention to the two parts where she needed him most. He started tapping on a spot under her clitoris hook and sent electricity up the sorceress’ spine, but the stimulation was far from enough.

Morgana had never been so desperate before. She was not in control of her own body. Her cunt was sore. Her clitoris was aching for attention and she felt empty. She needed Merlin.

Her breath hitched and her legs trembled vigorously when Merlin started to rub her clit. Something leaked from her womanhood. That was embarrassing. 

Morgana shutted her eyes when the wet sloppy sound of Merlin toying with her cunt echoed in the dark room.

Merlin dipped his little finger in her lady's entrance to test the wetness. Morgana wanted to push the intruder out, but her inner muscles spasmed and gripped the finger tightly, as if she wanted to trap Merlin inside her. Dread sinked in her stomach and she let out a fearful sob. ‘No…’

‘Morgana, relax,’ Merlin patted her thighs and soothed her tensed muscles. He was sure Morgana was a virgin, like him. He wasn’t experienced either, but he had heard of how the knight described the intimate event so he should be a bit more experienced than his lady.

‘No…’ She whined, completely in panic. She couldn’t move and couldn’t see what Merlin was going to do. She felt the knot sank in her lower abdomen. ‘I don’t know how to.’

A warm and wet tongue dashed up her folds and Merlin aggressively sucked on her throbbing clit, lapping at her sweetness. The sensation was so new and intense so Morgana was overwhelmed. Merlin took the chance to remove his pinkie, but instead of letting the sorceress rested a little bit, he immediately shoved his index finger back into Morgana. Feeling herself forced open, the sorceress gasped at the pain.

Merlin started slow, gentle thrust at first but he increased the pace and started to be rough when the tension in the tight canal eased. Every time Merlin drew out, the pad of his finger would swab over the spot that made Morgana squirm. Her toes started to curl when the coil in her lower body started to tighten. 

‘Morgana, let go,’ Merlin whispered into her cunt and he added a second finger.

He scissored his finger and stretched Morgana wider than before. Morgana felt so full that her legs started to convulse. Her body was trying to push Merlin out to stop the overstimulation but the boy just kept pushing in. After a moment, euphoria started to radiate from her centre and she squeezed hard on Merlin’s fingers. The tension inside her released and a gush of fluid pooled on Merlin’s palm. She came with a broken scream and her body went slack.

‘Good girl,’ Merlin soothed her lower back. Before Morgana could come down from her high, Merlin smeared the slippery arousal onto the hypersensitive flesh in between her arse cheeks. He made sure the rim of the puckered hole was well lubricated and even dipped some slick into her tightest orifice.

Looking at the glistering holes, Merlin was satisfied with his work. He pressed his head onto the girl’s forehead and told the trembling, boneless sorceress. ‘Morgana, Uther won’t kill you. You’re magical and nothing in the mortal world can kill you. But you have to relax. The more you struggle, the more painful it’ll be.’

‘Merlin,’ what does he mean? The sorceress wanted to ask, but the servant boy had already gone. The door was still locked. How did he? Before Morgana could think further, the metal door bumped open with a loud thud.

‘Sorceress, it’s the time for your trial,’ the guard was amused by the mess between her legs. ‘So you’re truly magical then.’

  
  



	2. Exorcism (I)

It was mid-day.

The sun was dazzling and scorching. Usually, Morgana would be taking a nap in her chambers. However, instead of lying on her comfortable bed, Morgana was tied on the wooden horse naked and be carried to the bailey like a pig to be slaughtered. 

She thought she had witnessed enough of the witch trials to know what she would endure. People would be chained with their hands on their back, pressed onto a piece of wood, and then beheaded by a sharp, intimidating sword that Arthur's knight used to battle with. She didn’t expect she would be carried in such a humiliating position, on such an insulting torture device, and be executed in public. She was the King’s ward. She thought Uther would decapitate her privately and make up a reason for her death.

This would do less damage to the King’s reputation.

She certainly underestimated Uther’s hatred towards sorcery. She thought when she saw Uther in the gazebo, wearing his germs-decorated crown and a bright red royal mantle. Next to him, there was Arthur (his looked like a clone of his father) and Edwin Muirden, who revealed her magic to Uther in the first place.

_ Merlin. _ The servant was not standing by Arthur today, instead, he was chatting with the guards, who held loads of torture devices. She could only recognise scourge and tawse because Uther had used it to whip rebellious servants in front of her. Merlin was playing with a pear-like metal device with his hands, seemingly attracted by the mechanics behind.

Despite her current weakness, Morgana felt a surge of rage scorched through her.

_ How could he? He just violated her moments before and he is now going to torture her? She thought Merlin was her friend! _

‘People of Camelot, sorcery is NOT, and will NEVER be tolerated in Camelot. Everyone who practise magic will face the most severe punishment, including death,’ Uther said this sentence every time before he executed a so-called sorcerer, or sorceress. Morgana struggled against her restraints, wanting to be freed but gain no avail. ‘This applies to members of the royal family as well. Our new court physician, Muirden, discovered that my beloved ward, lady Morgana, is possessed by a devilish sorceress, Morgause.’

‘Do you have anything to say for yourself, sorceress?’ Morgana could only see Uther’s waist and the sword lodged in the chainmail underneath his mantle due to her current bend-over position. Morgana wanted to take the sword out and stab Uther, but her magic was restrained so she thought it was a better idea to plead for mercy.

‘No, sire! I’m Morgana, your ward,’ she argued but was immediately rewarded by a hard lash on her left thigh. Pain burnt through her skin when leather make contact with her thigh and she yelped. 

‘No, sire, you can’t do this to me!’

Lashes came down in quick successions to silence her. Most of the lashes bit into her thighs but some of them hit the still hypersensitive area between her legs. 

‘Normally the punishment to sorcery is death, but if we were to execute Morgause, Morgana would die too. Fortunately, our talented Muirden found an ancient ritual to exorcise the evil spirit out of Morgana’s body and he will perform this ritual here, in public, so as to warn any magical creatures who want to threaten our kingdom. You won’t be able to escape from Camelot’s law even if you hide in my ward’s body.’

Uther glanced at the struggling girl, not understanding why Morgana fought against the restraints despite the exorcism was good for her. Anger swelled in his chest because Morgana clearly didn’t understand he had paid mercy and didn’t execute her on the spot, like what he would do to other sorcerers. He shifted away his glare from the irritating scene and ordered, ‘Muirden, start the exorcism ritual.’

‘Yes, sire,’ the cunning-looking man announced. ‘The first procedure is weaken the sorceress through whipping. Merlin, prepare lady Morgana for the whipping.’

Morgana was shocked by the words. Merlin was holding a ginger. She had read stories about Greeks inserting that gruesome plant into the slaves’ anus for easy whipping.  _ No, they can’t do that. She is the lady of Camelot and she should never experience such humiliation. _ ‘No. What’re you doing?’

She felt blunt pressure against her anus. Merlin was trying to push the ginger, which was certainly two times larger than Merlin’s finger, into her body. Her sphincter protested against the gigantic intruder and she wriggled her legs, trying to kick the servant boy away.

Uther sent an inquiring glance to Muirden and the physician explained, ‘Sire, the ginger will prevent her from clenching her rear during the whipping to make the whipping more effective.’

‘No, please,’ Morgana begged when her resistance gained no avail. She clenched her buttocks, trying to hide her hole. Her body trembled due to the exertion and fear. She had been violated by Merlin before. She didn’t want Merlin to touch her again, or else she was afraid that she would never remembered that kind-hearted and charming servant boy in her mind.

‘Morgana, I told you to relax,’ Merlin parted her quivering cheeks and inspected the clenching hole. He had lubricated Morgana before and told her to relax so the insertion wouldn’t be so intolerable, but clearly Morgana was not an obedient person. He tsked disapprovingly.

‘No,’ Morgana tensed up further and begged in a crying voice.

Merlin shut his eyes closed and signed. He should have known that a girl as stubborn as Morgana wouldn’t listen to him. Instead of pleading Morgana to follow him, he took the chance to brush his hand against the wetted flesh in between the immobilised legs. As anticipated, the brunette shuddered and her body give in to the intrusion. The head of pungent plant slipped in with the help of her slick, which Merlin smeared there before. Due to the stinging stretch, Morgana was sure that her rim would be torn open if Merlin didn’t lubricate it, but she was certainly not going to thank that because she felt a slight burning sensation started to radiate from the inside of her ass since the plant had settle in place. The burning was not intense, but it was definitely uncomfortable.

After Merlin retreated to the side, sunlight resumed parching her skin and Morgana was suddenly very aware that her posterior was on display due to the summer breeze that swept through her vulva. She sent a murdering glare to the court physician who led to her suffering, but the middle-aged man a triumphal grin.

‘Guards, please start.’

Upon the order, the guard raised the tawse above his head, waited for a moment, and then brought the thick strap of leather harshly down to his lady’s helpless, exposed buttocks.

SMACK!

The heavy strap landed with a solid crack in the square of her ass. Morgana felt her flesh disfigured due to the force of the stroke. She felt numb at first, but then it dwindled into an intense, stinging sensation that spread through her cheeks and she instinctively clamped down on the ginger in order not to make any noise. She didn’t want to embarrass herself further by crying in front of the people. It didn’t take long for her to realise her mistake because the burn of the ginger stung her sphincter at the moment when her ass bore down onto the plant.

SMACK!

Morgana had never imagined a spanking could be so painful. She shutted her eyes closed and bit her lips, willing tears not to fall as she endured the torment. She tried her best to relax her buttocks to avoid the sting of the ginger, but that would make her feel like the flesh on her ass was being bitten away by the leather.

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

The tawse came down in a relentless pace. She felt like her ass was splitting into two and every swat was getting more unbearable. The constant fire flaming in her asshole added up to her agony. Her ass must be battered, but she dug her nails into the hardwood, keeping her composure and refusing to give her torturer the satisfaction of breaking her apart. The humiliation had been bad enough already.

For some minutes, the only sounds in the bailey were the thunderous crack of thick leather against swollen skin, followed by the panting and occasional whimpers of lady Morgana. A pinkish mark was left on the ivory skin every time the tawse striked against Morgana’s buttocks and her ass was quickly painted scarlet in less than 10 strokes. The sorceress trembled with anguish and her whole body was covered with sweat.

After 3 minutes of ruthless beating, purple welts formed and the surface of the abused skin was shiny, signifying the forming of blistered, but the girl was still not crying. Merlin heart swelled due to the pride he felt at his lady. Rarely would one tolerate such severe treatment. He had been hit by the tawse once years ago, by Gaius, because he used magic to mop the floor. It stung like hell and he yelped in a loudness that their neighbour could hear despite the fact that Gaius was an old man who didn’t have much strength. Now, Morgana was whipped by strong, young guards who had been trained regularly with a ginger in her ass and yet the girl didn’t make a sound. He was proud of how tough, wilful and stubborn his lady was. If Morgana wasn’t a woman, she must be a better, more powerful knight than Arthur.

SMACK!

A particular hard lash abruptly shattered the skin of the sorceress’ ass and blood oozed out from the wound. The sharp pain on her skin, the dull ache in her muscles and the worsening burn in her anus had pushed Morgana to the limit. Her breath hitched and the edges of her vision started to faded. When the other stroke bit into the same place of her torn flesh, she saw black. A part of her was glad that she lose consciousness, but another part of her was ashamed of her fragility.

God didn’t let Morgana escape from the pain. Merlin found the girl fainted and gestured the guard to pour a bucket of water onto Morgana. Water mixed with the blood and sweat on the girl’s body and became pinkish. Morgana shivered to the coldness but she didn’t open her eyes, so the guard tugged her up with her hair and slapped her over the face. Merlin wanted to stop the man but it turned out that the brutal way to wake the sorceress was effective. The guard let go of the sorceress’s hair and the girl’s forehead bumped against the wood beneath. 

Morgana turned her head to the right. Her teary eyes filled with pain, blame and a silent plea for Merlin to spare her from agony. It was rare for Morgana to looked at others in such vulnerability and Merlin heart hurted, but he knew that he couldn’t help the girl because Uther was watching his ward. 

Merlin shook his head and Morgana closed her eyes in desperation. Another guard came and started to test the flexibility of the scourge.

WHOOSH!

The scourge sounded less intimidating than the tawse but it smoothly sliced through the swollen skin of Morgana’s buttocks. Several thin, white lines were drawn diagonally across her cheek and turned crimson promptly. The pain was so sharp and deep that Morgana wanted to climb over the horse and escape from the unforgiving scourge. She screamed at the top of her lungs and her muscle convulsed. Her legs straightened forcefully and broke the manacles.

  
  


‘Sorcery!’ Uther shouted in shock and fright. He quickly ordered the servant boy to restraint his ward. His dread of the power of sorcery made him more determined in eradicating the powerful sorceress in his ward’s body. ‘Merlin, hold her legs. Don’t let her escape from any stroke.’

Merlin squatted down and held the brunette’s trembling ankles. He used some magic. He had seen Morgana defeating Arthur in a sword fight and he doubted if his physical strength was really comparable to the skilled fighter.

WHOOSH!

It seemed that the first stroke of the scourge had broken Morgana’s will power. The sorceress didn’t contained her shrieks and writhed against the bondage. She wriggled her ass as a futile attempt to disperse her pain and she let out long and heart rendering wails, wishing Uther to spare her from the torment. At this angle, Merlin could see how the abused flesh sunken due to the impact of the scourge and bounced back when the whip was lifted. He could see how the swollen cheeks jiggled due to the impact, quivered due to the pain, and how the girl tensed up her butt and immediately retreat when the ginger reminded her of its presence. He could see every tendons in his lady’s thighs and the shapely muscles under the thin layer of skin. He could see every clenching and unclenching of his lady’s holes when the scourge made contact with her buttocks.

Merlin was absorbed into the mind-blowing view of admiring his lady in such proximity until the warm blood soaked his hand. Morgana’s screams reminded him that he shouldn’t find the scene enjoyable when the sorceress was suffering.

The beating stopped when there was no intact skin left on the girl’s posterior. Bleeding flesh made direct contact to the air and Morgana was exhausted due to the screams and struggles. She could only lay slack on the wooden horse with her eyelids half-closed. She was sure that she would die from agony if the beating continued, but dying maybe a merciful choice because she wouldn’t feel pain anymore.

Fortunately, Uther found his ward was far too weak to pose a threat towards him so he asked Muirden carefully. ‘Is this enough?’

Muirden came near the wooden horse and pressed a hand on the open wounds as if he was checking the extent of damage. Morgana hissed agonizingly when the rough hands touched her raw flesh. The court physician tsked, and then pried open her cheeks to inspect her cleft and vulva. It was insulting but Morgana was far too painful to be bothered by the humiliation.

The flesh in between her legs was still glistering due to sweat and, more importantly, her juice which Merlin forced out of her body. Morgana sew Muirden took the tawse from the guards and felt something probing her vulva. She was in such intense pain that she wouldn’t mind being violated again if it was the only way to end her agony.

However, Muirden drew out a line of slick. He signed regretted and said, ‘I’m afraid the answer is no, sire. You can see trace of sorcery here. The devil hides in lady Morgana’s body as a form of lust and we have to evict it.’

  
  



End file.
